Of Dragons, Wizards and Warriors
by Katherine2701
Summary: I'm your cherry pie, sweet and addictive, make the whole town cry. The diary entries of the daughter of Seto Kaiba. please no death threats! LOL!
1. Chapter 1

Of Dragons, Wizards and Warriors

Author's note:

Me: Right lets get cracking! But to help me, I've employed the help of Talia to help me explain what I need to do. So say hi Talia, and please keep the cussing to a minimum.

Talia: Whatever bitch, so anyway what she said. This little geek does not own this source material, both due to the fact that the owners of Yu-Gi-Oh have its rights and the fact that she has no creative talents to speak of.

ME: Well aren't you a darling! Keep talking like that and I'll put you in a dress. A pink one. With RIBBONS!

Talia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: So anyway I don't own this, updates come whenever I have the spark to do them and thats it from me folks!

Talia: Don't forget to R&S

Me: Stop being a reviewer-whore Talia! - chases with lip gloss.

Chapter 1: Introduction

Dear diary,

Well your not really a diary are you, more like a personal blog that I will NOT allow anybody to read but same thing I suppose. I'm writing this while waiting for the plane to land on a PDA that has minuscule buttons so that I cramp with every word. So anyway, back to dear diary. So I suppose I better tell you my name; well it's Talia, Talia Marina Kaiba. Yeah I know, I'm _that_ Kiaba! The one who's the daughter of Seto Kaiba, blah, blah, blah, fan worship, blah. I've heard it all before. Well, really I'm only his adopted daughter due to the fact that dad really doesn't hang out with women, no he's not gay it just he's a total moron, so he's never actually had a daughter fully but I do. After all, it's not like he actually really cares whether I'm blood or not, only that I get my butt in before curfew and not embarrass him in public shows of affection. That's the only things he really does mind, so I kinda grew up a little wild. Hey, I'm an heiress to a company that makes billions, it's almost lawful that I act up a little. Well, when I say act up I don't mean getting so out of my head on drink that I start fights every second its just I act up in other ways.

However out of the wish to not go to prison for the rest of my life, I'm not even going to say what I do in my spare time. It's far too ... illegal for a start. Then theres that time with that Aquarium and ... no that's far to much already. Lets just say I'm no prep girl with a constant grade of A* on my reports, I'd rather do something both fun and extremely dangerous. Dad finds it fun to both but he's a CEO so he can't constantly go surfing in the most dangerous oceans or climbing mountains, so its normally a solitary thing. I'm been in every continent in the world, done various sports and even trekked across the Arctic tundra. I'm no crybaby, I'm a rebel baby.

Anyway after that little rant, my poor, defenceless little fingers are aching but whatever. So lets get back on topic shall we? Hello, my name is Talia, I'm sixteen years old and I'm currently flying hundreds of miles in order to attend the world's best Academy for duelling. Interested yet?


	2. Chapter 2

Of Dragons, Wizards and Warriors

Chapter 2: About me?

Dear diary,

I was born on the 21st of May in the year of 1988 to a family that really did not need a daughter. For a start, my paternal parent (who does not even deserve to be called father) was a serious addict to anything. Drugs, alcohol, sex it didn't make a difference. Till finally he died of an overdose leaving my maternal parent (who likewise does not deserve the title mother) with a load of debts and a kid. That kid was me, and it wasn't long before I was put in foster care by the woman who was supposed to love and care for me. But that was only after I reported her boyfriend to the police for reasons I will explain later. In foster care, you learn to adapt in order to survive, kinda like survival of the fittest. Once your a foster, no one will ever treat you like a human being again. Your clothes are second hand, your food portions are whatever you can grab first and your so called foster parents are the make or break you would die for. Get a good one and your set for life, get a bad one and its the back line for you pal. I normally would up with the latter till the day arrived where I made my escape.

It was a day like any other I suppose, back in the foster home after yet again another failed placement at a home where the dad was way too touchy-feely - with empathise on the touchy part. The place wasn't that great a home, with its fading wallpaper and the cracks in the plaster but it wasn't like I knew any better. At the time it seemed that I would never be fostered properly due to the fact that I wasn't exactly the most passive of the children. I always fought, always yelled and I never let go of a grudge. I guess it was the system that turned me into that but sometimes I think I was just a rebel to start off with. Of course I knew something was up with the adults as they hurried around to clean and make the house seem almost pleasant but I figured it was only due to a inspection. After a while, I was part asked - part manhandled into the toilet to change into what they called 'a respectful young lady' of which I certainly wasn't. Molly, one of the few members of staff who actually gave a rat's ass, told me through the door that we were to have a special visitor but even she didn't know who it was.

Turns out that the Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp, was that visitor. Thank go he was, seeing that if he didn't come I'd probably be the bottom of the heap at the moment. Seto was visiting the orphanage alright but not just because he needed publicity but because he paid for this place to stay open to every child that needed it. Back then I was really paranoid of strangers to the point that I refused to stay in the same room with one. It was a reflex from my previous life with my so called parents that has only regressed over the years. I still have it but not as major as back then. So when he visited, I stayed out of his way in the shadows away from the others playing chess against myself. It was fun back then to see how I could beat myself in a number of different ways and I guess now it was just a little strange to do. I switched seats every turn, with every move calculated and thought out without fail. Finally I nearly checkmated my queen with a move that I invented on the spot when I noticed that I had a crowd. Jerry Taylor, the most idiotic guy in the entire place was both in my space and in my light. Not cool. So I just yelled this "Hey mind going away, you're turning everyone into morons just by standing there. Plus you're blocking the light!" but this version is much more lighter on the insults. Turns out that the guy was totally being a ass and started talking trash, yet again. What a surprise. So I beat his ass out of the room, broke his nose and went back to my game like nothing ever happened. Of course, that was the moment when I realised that Seto Kaiba was in the room with one of the staff and a few reporters, and had witnessed the whole thing. So then I had a choice, either ignore them and act like a total rebel or I apologise. I chose to play the rebel. I rolled my eyes and got back to my chair before giving an attitude of total disrespect to the visitor and asking 'what are you looking at'. Bad-ass I know.

So everything started from then on, Seto noticed me. Asked about me to the staff, who gave him the usual sob story before he chose to adopt me. Total piece of luck that changed my entire life. I said please, I said thank-you, I did my chores and he didn't mind having me at all. I guess the fact that that it's rumoured that dad's a orphan too made him do it or maybe he just enjoyed a person speak back to him again with absolutely no candour or dances around it. Either way, I'm grateful. Really, I am and now I'm going to duel academy all because I don't respect the authorities. Ironic you think?

Well with that little story over and done with, I guess I better tell you about my obsession with duel monsters. Well since I'm the daughter of the most busiest man in the world, at least from my point of view, I'm utterly pathetic when it comes to getting dad's attention. He's not a bad father, just a regularly absent one, so I always try to get his attention by any means. Dad likes extreme sports, I like extreme sports. Dad likes insulting people, I like insulting people. So therefore, dad likes duel monsters, I like duel monsters. I really do like those things but the main reason why that preference happened was due to my lamentable obsession to gain dad's attention. But I'm good at dueling, so I'll talk about that.

Well, I suppose as a duelist, I have to tell you what my favourite card is. Well the truth is I don't have one. I like Spellcasters, Zombies, Fairies, Dinosaurs, Beasts, Warriors and the like all the same. None is weak and none is strong. That's how it is. But I'm honest and I can say that I do lean towards Dragons, Wizards and Warriors more then the others. Dragons, Wizards and Warriors, sounds like a lame title for a novel doesn't it? I'm a collector at heart and I've compiled a load of decks over these few years with their owns strengths and weaknesses. This means that now, I have to walk around with a new deck every week so of course things get confusing at times but I'm a duelist and a Kaiba, meaning I persevere.

After all, its just simple maths to work out what I'm all about:

1 Young, reasonably hot heiress + Dangerous situations + Duels = Happy Talia.

Not that hard is it now? Anyway I'm on the plane full of children, hundreds of feet above the ocean. Not remotely fun, but at least I managed to snag the seat at the back of the plane where I can write this for a few hours before we land. Plus my PDA is allowed on board due to the fact that it is proven that they can't take the whole plane down so that at least is good. However it stinks in here with all of these idiots and I can't help but think that maybe dad was right in that I should of gone to a different academy closer to home. At least I would of been out of this plane faster. But anyway, I forgot to tell you how I got into this place.

Well first thing you need to know is that I'm not Talia Kaiba any more. I know shocking right? But my dad has had a load of security threats made against him before and I know it wouldn't be safe to use his name away from home. I'm now Bonnie Collins, daughter of some no-names from California. That's OK though, after all I have lived in California for about half a year so I can sort of pull it off. Actually, I think it would be good for me to be someone else for a change. After all, spending your entire life being hounded by journalists is not fun and without them, I feel free. No screaming crowds, no gawking teenagers and absolutely no flashing cameras in your face 24/7. Its like heaven has come to earth and I am at total bliss. At least I was till I noticed how annoying normal life is! I mean before, no one even dared to hit on me due to the fact that A) My dad is scary and B) I don't really like that sort of thing but already in the departure lobby I got ten useless boys trying and failing to woo me over. Oh, this is going to be a long year.

So anyway back on topic. I managed to get into duel academy by posing as a complete newbie, and as it turns out It's not actually hard to do. Just like a role in a play to think about it, a hot, mysterious young woman who has not a penny to her name. Oh how fun! Of course I had to earn my way in on my own credit as no one here even knows who I really am but that was fine with me. Chancellor Sheppard, who's kinda like a headmaster at duel academy of course knows of my secret identity but otherwise I'm a complete shadow.

To earn my way in I had to do a written exam and in preparation I kinda overloaded on revising for an exam that I really could of done with my eyes closed. The rumour is that actually, I'm the second highest scoring applicant in the crop this year which is pretty surprising as I never get more then a B+ on anything. The guy who beat me was a kid called Bastion but I bet he's a total loser. Anyway the second part to my application was to duel an instructor which was more easier then breathing. I managed to get this guy who specialised in the Dinosaur type so I went with my 'Fortune Ladies' deck and beat the pants off him. Of course I didn't use the deck with all of my rare cards because that would be like waving a red flag and screaming 'Hi, I'm rich, come and kill me now because my dad has seriously pissed you off'. Maybe I'll use the deck again someday but for now I have to concentrate since we're almost there according to the pilot but I have doubts about that since outside it's just open ocean with some pretty sweet waves, and that's pretty much it. I would love to go surfing on those tides in high season one day.

Anyway what else do I have to add before my fingers fall off? Oh yeah my profile. Well obviously by now you know my name is Talia (alias Bonnie), I've lived in so many houses all over the globe that I can't exactly give you an exact address and I'm a Gemini. I'm 5'9 in height and weigh 120 pounds. I'm a A positive in blood type and I love Chocolate chip cookies like they're my own specialised crack. However, give me Liquorice and I'll slap you silly before puking on your shoes. I hate Liquorice and I always have hated it. 1) It's tastes like old rope left on the side of a subway station. 2) It smells way too sweet and makes my nose wrinkle in disgust. And finally 3) Its annoying to brush out of your teeth. So that is my say on that awful snack, and all I can say is that Chocolate chips are Heaven's answer to it and all the crap the world throws at you. They may be fattening but they are ambrosia for the soul and I for one can not live in a world without them. I eat them by the packet full and I never lose my addiction to them. All I can say is that chocolate chips are a gift I love beyond anything else.

Oh god, the island is nearly visible over the horizon and I bet we'll be landing in a moment. I haven't been this excited since I first saw the house I was to live in when Seto adopted me. Squeal, girly giggle, squeal. I'll be right back.


	3. Chapter 3

Of Dragons, Wizards and Warriors

Chapter 3: First impressions

Dear diary,

Right, I seem to have a couple of hours to burn so lets get to this!

The island Dad has put the academy on is awesome! There's a Volcano, a lagoon, a dock, a forest and everything. Oh god, this is going to be a fun year. I can rock climb down the Volcano edge, surf, hike and do absolutely anything I want. Dad your officially the coolest guy in the world. Seriously I'm excited for this year, and I don't often say that about dad.

Ok, I'm going to stop being such a idiot now. Well, I'm here. In Duel Academy. On an awesome island. squealing till I faint is pretty much all I can do right now but I'll try and remain conscious. Well since I'm a girl, and theres only one place for them on this island, I'll be in Obelisk blue which is kinda ironic don't you think? Anyway when we got here, the entire new population of freshmen were ordered for a lengthy talk to by Chancellor Sheppard and the staff to behave, be civil and not to make Duel academy ashamed of you. After that all we did was haul our stuff to our dorms and get comfortable till dinner. The blue dorm is magnificent, with good fine dinning, a lot of comfy beds and a lot of snobby chatter from obnoxious idiots. The girls of this dorm are currently sizing themselves up to see who is the ring leader and I'm trying my best to stay out of it. Already I've had three of them ask me, no rather demand me, to duel them but i laid them off that route and I'm now just watching two girls trying to kill each other over a bed. Oh well, I suppose that girls are far more vicious then boys anyway. See boys can beat each other up one day and act like friends the other while girls remain archenemies for a long, long time. Petty yes but its just instinct I guess.

I'm currently in my room, which I actually find quite pleasing to say the least. The closets are large and roomy for all of my stuff, the bed is warm and soft and most of all we all get television in our rooms. I'm trying to write this while listening for the report about how dad has yet again become a star or whatever due to a profitable year. Same old news, same old Seto. Anyway I better tell you more about the uniform and my doings today before lights out.

The uniform looks a little skimpy though so I made a few alterations when we were on the main land. I've got a leather jacket to put over the white top in case I get cold and leggings that make sure that my legs are warm and more modest in comparison. The blue boots are still there but now the uniform is far more decent and in my opinion, more warmer then the standard issue. Its quite a change really and I like how it turned out. After all I'm not exactly the sort of girl who wears the skimpy outfits due to the fact I refuse point blank to go to places dressed like that. I have self-respect, and I'm no hypocrite. I'm ok looking I think but no way am I a ghost in a crowd with my red hair. No really, crimson looking hair that is far too noticeable in a crowd. Its not dull either, but a vibrant red shade that makes me look like a traffic light. I'm pretty sure that I must have Scottish ancestry somewhere. Also on the topic of appearance is how I'm not thin, nor fat, just in between those two. I gorge of chocolate chips and go rock climbing in the Andes Mountains so I suspect it's normal. My eyes are normal blue and there's nothing else other then that to define me really. I'm just me I guess.

Anyway the girls of Obelisk hosted a welcoming party this evening as a sort of a meet and great with fine wine and light conversation. I know some of the girls already don't like me for what I've done to the uniform but whatever. I'll manage the gossips if they're annoying but a little whispering is fine as long as its under the radar. I just sat in the corner for a little and sipped the drink in a quiet, lady like manner while I really felt like screaming at the stop acting all airs and graces. But I digress, I'm not that suicidal.

However I did meet one girl, Alexis Rhodes who I guess is the queen bee of the rest of the girls. She's ok I suppose, not exactly who I normally hang out with, but she was certainly interesting. I see that's shes a confident blue but isn't a real crowd person, of which I can respect. Maybe I could respect her but for now I need to see if she's actually genuine or not. To see that, I think I'll duel her sometime. Maybe? Whatever!

So anyway that's all that happened today. See you tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Of Dragons, Wizards and Warriors

Chapter 4: first day

Dear diary,

Today was certainty one to remember.

Well not the lessons as they bored me to tears but what went on today would be never called boring. First of all I got to insult Dr. Crowler after he tried to make fun of this scrawny kid in Slifer Red. Poor kid got stage fright so I took him or is it her? Down a peg or two!

"Excuse me Dr. Crowler, but by even insulting Red aren't you insulting the king of games? I mean Yugi owned Slifer didn't he? So are you trying to suggest you're better then him? Quite honestly its quite petty to pick on the kid, I mean for a man or woman or whatever the hell you are to think your better the Yugi is pure ego is it not? Or are you just a hag anyway who has no sense of morality, ethics or common sense? Or to add to that; Hygiene!"

I think were the exact words. Anyway it was an instant jibe that made him/her explode like a lead balloon in anger. I'm used to people being angry at me so I took it in my stride but everyone else was cringing at the end of the rant. "Go and see Chancellor Sheppard Miss Collins and believe me this is a very serious matter. I'll have you suspended if it's the last thing I do!" she/he spat with relish before noticing my amused smirk and relaxed posture. I was a instant threat to her/his authority and he/she had to stamp it out. Evidently he/she could see that rants were not working and therefore resulted to shaming me. I just went 'Whatever' and calmly walked out with EVERY single pair of eyes on me. I felt a little ashamed for my actions of insulting him but that vanished when I remembered what he had done to earn such treatment. Anyway the whole thing gave me the chance to talk to Chancellor Sheppard about my identity and everything else. No doubt this was the best way to do it, as I had a valid excuse to see him now so as not to see suspicious.

Of course I knocked, I do have some manners! But evidently I wasn't alone with Sheppard to talk about this as he called me 'miss Collins' due to the fact that a student, I think her name was Jasmine or something, was sitting in his office at the time. "I trust you're settling in well on your first day at Duel Academy?" Chancellor Sheppard is certainly a character. I'll try and be brief but when I met him, I could sense something ... wise about him. He may be an old man with no hair to his name but he is not someone you want to duel. However this guy is the boss around here and a direct way to become more in control of this situation. I need to make him fear me in order to command his allegiance and I must do it quickly.

"I just got sent out of my lesson to see you Sheppard. So yes actually, I'm finding duel academy to be a brilliant experience!" Ok this is good, make him worry, make him fear about me. If I can be the Alpha here, I could use it to my advantage later on.

Ok, that was uncalled for but I was still fuming over the incident. I mean what gives her/him the right to insult her students and shame them in public? Then I get punished for it? Not happening in this century!

"We will finish this discussion later Jasmine but right now I really need to sort this out!" nice cover Sheppard I remembered thinking in that moment. And it was. I mean my words were a double edged sword in that it both sounded like scorn for the school of which he couldn't let happen as he would lose his job or to it sounded like the angry rant of a stuck up student. Clever yet utterly sly to the bone, that's me.

Anyway she went out of the office and the main man must of double checked to see that she was outside hearing distance as he suddenly changed his happy attitude to one of foreboding. I was his boss's daughter and I could certainly pull a few strings to make dad fire him if I was at least a little bit dissatisfied with my time here. "Right, so hello miss Kaiba! I hope you're settling in well?"

"The dorm is fine, not as luxurious as places I've lived in but it will do. The uniform was a little drab but I hope its ok that I fixed it a little, after all it wouldn't be any good for the daughter of one of the richest men in the world to go around like a complete slut would it? However I'm finding the teacher, I think, to be kind of a pain in the ass. First off he's rude, then there is the fact that I can't tell if he or she is a boy or a girl and lastly he just sent me out of class. I mean I don't want to sound like a snob but that could result in some backlash from daddy if he finds out and I certainly don't want to be the reason for any punishments he hands out because some teacher was rude to me!" I'm cool. Just say it. Not only have I managed to blackmail the headmaster of duel academy but I've just scored a home run for making Dr. Crowler's life a little more chaotic. No doubt Sheppard will tell him/her to lay of if he/she want's to keep his job. Score one to the Kaiba family please.

"That's ... informative to hear miss Kaiba. I'll make sure that treats you with a little bit more respect from now on, I promise. Oh and you'll be serving no punishment for today's little incident. I've been informed of the events and I'll smooth the entire thing out. Now if there anything that I can do to help out?" Oh, so he knows about that little incident does he? I suppose must of phoned him while I walked to his office in an attempt to make me look more of the culprit for it rather then him/her. Sly but I'm top dog and Sheppard won't even touch a hair on my head to try and correct me. Round 1 to me it seems.

"I could do with a copy of all of the files on the teacher's if you don't mind? It would be prudent to make sure that my father's money is spent accordingly and I would hate for any more of these little incidents to keep happening wouldn't you? Also can I make a quick phone call? Dad will be wanting to know of my findings so far ..." Of course I got the files and I snagged a quick phone call with dad as he came out of a business meeting with some Canadian guy and it was pretty short. We exchanged the normal things like how's school and hows business but that was really the jest of it. Sheppard even let me miss all of that day's lessons in order to let me chill out, but I suspect that it was really an attempt to seem like he was punishing me to everyone else. What do I care what he does though as long as he gives me the respect I deserve?

So what else happened today? Well I went for a jog around the island's perimeter and I scoped out the places I'd like to jump off. No not that sort of 'jump off', rather I'd like to cliff dive off which I have to say would be plenty sweet. A lot of good cliffs to do that but I have to check the bottoms in order to make sure they're safe and that there is no rocks hidden by the sea to break my neck on. Other then that, I did nothing of consequence.

However right now I'm more excited about a little duel action outside my window. Seems as if some guy is dueling the girl from the party and shes putting up a good fight. I got to talking with a few of the girls and they named the guy as Jaden Yuki but that's not the interesting part. See the little twerp that I stuck up for earlier 'accidentally' got caught on the grounds of the girl's dorm. How utterly mortifying for him! Right now, Alexis has Cyber Blader out but jaden has Thunder Giant out so we all know how this is going to go. After all, Thunder Giant's special ability is to destroy one monster on the field who's orginal ATK points are lower then Thunder giant's ATK points of 2400. With Cyber Blader's attack points being 2100 as an original value ... lets just say it isn't looking good for Alexis.

As I speak, I'm being proven correct with that remaining attack. Talk about making waves, Thunder Giant is making tidal waves outside. Impressive duel Jaden, but I've seen better.

That's all from me today, and I'll talk to you later.


	5. Chapter 5

Of Dragons, Wizards and Warriors

Chapter 5: Dueling and New Cards

Dear diary,

The promotion exams were today and I think I did a pretty sweet job. The written exam was such a breeze that I hardly even had to think. They have to make harder questions, or I'll fall asleep! Of course, everyone wanted to rush their exams so to get first in line for the new cards but I didn't even need them. Every deck I carry is perfectly balanced for effectiveness and I won't destroy that balance for any new cards. Plus it would have made no difference as they were all bought up way before any student could get in line according to the gossip. I just shuffled my cards and got ready for the practical exam. That was the most fun thing of the day to me. I got paired with a girl called Amanda who uses a plant deck and is a regular hippy. To think about it, I actually like Amanda with her cool aura and non-aggressive voice. However I won the match with simple ease so I don't think she's that good of a duelist.

I gave Amanda the first turn so she could summon a monster in defence mode but forgot to put down any spell cards or traps. Amateur mistake but I could see that it wasn't. This kid was trying to lure out my most powerful monsters by appearing weak, and so I played her game by having my monster in defence as well as two spell cards. She fell for it and attacked my defence monster with her Cactus Fighter (ATK 1900) but my Negate Attack spell card stopped it in its tracks. My next move was to place yet another monster on the field but this time in attack position, as King's Knight. Playing on King's knight's effect, I also called forth Jack's Knight and flipped Queen's Knight as well. I then played my other spell card, 'Black Pendant' in order to increase Jack's knight's ATK points by 500 so to become 2400 ATK overall. More then enough to destroy Cactus Fighter (still in attack mode) and make 500 points of damage into Amanda's attack points. I set a spell card for later and attacked, and after that I attacked with King's Knight and Queen's Knight. Unfortunately, she played Gift of the Mystical Elf (not a plant monster but according to her - very useful in a tight spot) and gained 900 life points on the field and so survived by 300 life points. However I am smart, and I outwitted her by playing my spell card Polymersation to create Arcana Knight Joker in order to finish it with a bang. I won in only 4 rounds and never broke a sweat, so I'm pretty happy right now. See you later, loser.


	6. Chapter 6

Of Dragons, Wizards and Warriors

Chapter 6:Shadow Games

Dear diary,

It's important for me to state just what the hell happened today in order to refer to this later on. For one, I've made friends with a couple of duelists who are actually quite good at dueling but first I better rewind to the beginning.

It started during lunch period when I heard the Jaden kid trying to convince the weak kid and a guy who I guess must be a Aussie into going to the abandoned dorm. Naturally I wanted to hear more so I engineered myself right into the conversation by 'accidentally' brushing past one of the bratty guys in Blue. "Watch where your going idiot, you almost tripped me!" I yelled at him. Good move, after all the years of staying in the popular circles of society has taught me that guys don't always enjoy insults especially from girls. It's a rule of the male society in that when you get called an 'idiot' you always have to duel or insult them back.

"How about you put your cards where your mouth is!" He drew his deck before looking at me to see if I would take the challenge. I considered it for a moment before drawing my own deck. "I'll start!" he yelled in his obnoxious accent. I mean I'm a 'lady' and he doesn't let me go first, what a jerk!

In his turn he played a faced down monster and one faced down trap/spell card. I played the same move except I used two cards instead of one. I had a good hand, and with a little patience I could win this in under six turns.

He next tried to attack my monster with his Darkfire Solider 1 but I just let swords of revealing light stop him in his tracks. Time is all I needed and with this card I have at three turns of peace till I can use my plan to full effect. My turn was in silence with another monster summon in face down position and another card on the field.

He passed and I got the impression he was waiting for the right monster in order to tribute summon it to the field. I summonded my Allure Queen LV3 in attack mode and I flipped both face down monster cards I controlled. Instantly his expression changed from confidence to out right shock. Two Magician's Valkyria and a Allure Queen LV3. Deadlocked with no way out due to the fact that each of my spell casters was , I then equipped his Darkfire Solider 1 to my Allure Queen LV3 ready for my swapping out next turn in order to summon LV4, destroying Darkfire Solider 1 in the process.

Swords of revealing light was now destroyed and staring down three untouchable monsters, I felt a little sorry for the idiot before mocking his inept dueling abilities. He took the message and changed Darkfire Solider 1 to defence mode with another face down monster card. I was no fool though and when I swapped my Allure Queen, I could see his tiny mind blink and begin to understand what I was about to do. I summoned Allure Queen LV5 and attacked him head on with all of my monsters. He tried to react by using Mirror force but I just played Negate Trap and hit him with a total of 4200 Attack points. Simply said, I crushed him.

He of course dragged himself away looking particularly embarrassed as over the course of our duel, a very large crowd had appeared and were now laughing at his incompetence. As if this happened every day, I sighed dramatically, removed my deck from my duel disk and sat down at their table with all the composure I could master. "Now what's this about the abandoned dorm? You're not going in there are you?"

"No!" was the reply but it was hardly convincing. I mean, I so wanted to check out the abandoned dorm from the moment I stepped foot in duel academy. A dirty little secret on my dad's property? That is kind of like putting a cat in front of a mountain of freshly caught fish. So I put on this façade that I thought it would be kind of a cool thing to do, and laid in some rumour about it being haunted and all. I, of course, volunteered for going and with some convincing they agreed. After all, I did stand up for the small guy so I guess they owed me one.

We met at the abandoned dorm at midnight, and it was a complete dump. The weeds had overgrown the whole building, and the structure looked like it was ready to fall down. Must have been quite the sight though, and very rich before all of the creepy things that happened. The legend is that the dorm was cursed and that a bunch of students who were staying there disappeared mysteriously without a trace. Dad had organised loads of searches for them but no one ever turned up. To keep grace and to make sure panic didn't occur, Dad made up a cover story about them going to work in some organisation or something but I still wonder what happened. Some people say a witch did it, while others say it was a ghost of a woman who killed them all so they would stay with her forever and never leave like her jilted ex-lover. Who knows? But from then on, us students are prohibited from entering the dorm under any situation. We could all get in big trouble if any one found out we were here, prehaps even become expelled.

That wasn't the concerning part however as it was obvious someone else had come before us due to a fresh rose that was lying on the grass outside of the gate. It was obviously there to mourn the loss of one of the students. I remember wondering if this was left by a family member and I was actually quite moved by it. These kids were not just strangers but they were someone's brother, sister or friend. It was personal and it was horrible to think that these people may never turn up to see their families again. Depressing, I know.

Syrus (the name of the little guy) and Chumley (the Aussie) were scared out of their skin at that moment by the sound of a breaking twig. I wasn't scared, instead I wheeled around so I could punch the person in the mouth for being so annoying and for interrupting my train of thought. However I stopped in time to see that it was Alexis and fortunately I didn't cause any damage. She was really on edge, I mean REALLY on edge. When Jaden asked why she was there, I thought she was going to rip his throat out she was so angry. Fortunately Jaden calmed her down enough so we could find out that Alexis's brother was one of those who disappeared before. I suppose she was also the one with the roses too, and I'm actually quite sympathising of her. I mean she lost her brother, and that has to leave an emotional mark on a person. Poor Alexis, to lose a sibling in a way that she will never even be able to put his body to rest must be traumatic. I think I'll try to be more friendly with her from now on. After all, I can't say my past isn't without tear or blood shed.

Anyway, getting rid of the depressing thoughts, Jaden was totally into the dorm. I mean he was about ready to move into a place with no air com, no tv, no light and no hot water. Totally not my idea of a sweet pad. Plus there is all of those creepy carvings of the millennium items on the walls. Dad mentioned once how the whole thing was true and how sometimes stories like that do have their starts in history. I can't see how, I mean magical items and the shadow realm? Totally not Kaiba territory. Another thing of interest was the photo of a really hot senior, who I have no clue about at the time. I thought it must have been about some hot-shot back in the day who was a student here before the entire scandal erupted. How wrong I was!

The sudden screams of Alexis was the next thing to happen in that place. That girl can scream, shrill and loud! Totally DID, or Damsel in Distress, material there. I'd rather poke myself a bit with a dagger then become a DID. But Alexis was in trouble and we had to rescue her. Plus I think there is a little romance going on with Jaden and her as he was just a little too anxious to save her. What do you think?

So as we ran towards the source of the screaming lunatic DID, or more commonly known as Alexis, Jaden spotted a duel monsters card on the floor. 'Etoile Cyber', hmm, sounds like Alexis is a real fan of the Cyber girl arch-type. Totally DID deck I suppose, with all the girlness connected with those cards. I have used the Cyber girls once but that was a long, long time ago. Prehaps it would do me good to use some of my old decks? I mean I am a nostalgic duelist and I love to use my old decks sometimes. I'll have to remember that.

Anyway we skipped down the bread crumb trail - not literally of course - and came across one of the most self-obsessed duelist I have ever met. He claims to be a pro yet I have never heard of him, he claims to be a shadow duelist but they don't exist and he claims to be able to take a person's soul which is impossible. In short he is a big, fat fake with no skills to speak of and he insults pro duelists to the core. If you can not duel, do not act like you can because it just looks foolish. He of course, tried to duel Jaden and intimidate him with his so-called 'magic powers of the shadow realm'. Whatever. I was totally not buying it, after all if he could call forth the shadow realm - why would he duel a student and not the real pros. It just didn't make sense.

The fake shadow duelist seemed to like Arch-fiend monsters. He also uses tactics of overpowering and self-protection of monster effects and the field card 'Pandemonium'. Jaden was swamped by this at the start and every time he lost life points, it seemed as if part of his body went away. But that just sounds nuts! Anyway, 'Terrorking Archfiend' was a real problem and after the fake guy summoned 'Skull Archfiend of Lightning', I was concerned whether or not Jaden could or could not win this. After all, the guy was only 600 lifepoints away from defeat and it seemed as if his elemental heroes just couldn't stack up to the Archfiends.

But somehow he made it. Whether it be personal strength or pride, Jaden just got back up. He even figured out that the guy was a fake, of which i've been saying since the duel started! Turns out that he was just an out of work Carney who uses smoke, mirrors and hypnosis to fool his opponents. How utterly cheeky of him! Duel monsters is not a game were you can just cheat and get away with it. I've never cheated and I find it disrespectful and dishonorable to do so. Every duel must be won on your own merit and not through cheating else you feel no pride when you duel. I'm no hippy or anything but I do believe in that.

I ... also have to say that i kinda saw a duel spirit. No, I'm insane or kidding but a real duel spirit. It was fuzzy and had wings and kinda looked like a Kuribo with angel wings but I'm sure it was real. I'm sure of it! No, I'm being silly. There is no such thing as a duel spirit is there? I'm freaking out over this diary and I'm sure that what I saw was just my imagination. But it was floating around Jaden ... no I was just tired or I was being effected by the smoke. Stop being an idiot Talia!

Anyway Jaden totally threw a card at the fake Carney's so called millennium pendant - afterall, its called a puzzle. It was so bad ass till the fake guy put on yet more special effects like the sore loser he was. But Jaden whipped his ass back to the so called 'shadow realm' and returned in time to get the heck out of there before Syrus and Chumley had a nervous breakdown from all the creepy scenery.

So lets look at the tally; we beat the creep, rescued the DID and got out of the dorm without too much trouble. Sounds like a day, brilliantly spent. Anyway, I'm officially part of their group now and I'm actually quite pleased by it. They may be a bit strange but I respect them and it would be a honnor to duel beside them. See you later folks.


End file.
